Prompts
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: 100 Duncan/Courtney prompts submitted by you, filled by me. Send in the prompts, people! PROMPTS ARE OPEN!


**Prompts**

* * *

I have just woken up and died.

This is the only logical conclusion I can come to, being that right now, at this moment, I'm staring into the eyes of the man I once loved and cherished, whom I was ready to give my life for.

Alright it wasn't that serious butyougetmyfuckingpoint.

"Duncan?" I say, in a daze. Obviously all of those cheeto's have been exponentially lowering my brain capacity, slowing taking my mind and morphing it into a cheese covered roll of mental illness. That is the only way I can possibly be seeing these two people right now.

What do you mean, because they're cartoons? That has nothing to do with my surprise.

It is of course because I thought I'd surely given up much hope on either of them, and vice versa.

"Your name is Cereal, right?" He asks, voice gruff and sexy and oh my gawd I'm dying just like the first time on the plane. He either doesn't notice my slack jaw or simply doesn't care, because he continues as though I'm not going brain dead just looking at him. "Listen, me and Courtney need some new ideas from ya, okay?"

I try to nod, but I think I just drool a little. Duncan is still holding my arms since he shook me awake, Courtney is still standing behind him, looking angrier by the second.

I wonder, in my daze, if it would be appropriate to ask if we could possibly have some type of three-way relationship. See, of course I want them to be together; why would I have written all this ridiculous Fanfiction on them for nearly five years if I didn't? But would they mind having me, like, on the side? So whenever they were mad at the other, they could take out their frustrations on me? Verbal frustration, because then I could get a better idea for character development and dialogue, and sexual frustration as well, for my... own... reasons...

Courtney flicks her brow hair as she presents me with a piece of paper. "Cereal, bare with us now. I want you to follow these rules, okay?" She speaks in that pronounced tone one usually reserves for small children, but at this point I might as well be under the age of five. I should really be considered below the stage of a fetus. My mind is in a state of matter which only these two have the ability to melt it to.

After thrusting the list at me for five minutes, I finally snatch it from the C.I.T.'s hands. I blink and try to comprehend what I'm reading.

* * *

**DUNCAN/COURTNEY'S 100 PROMPT CHALLENGE**

**Due to boredom, we, Duncan and Courtney, challenge Cereal-Killa to take on prompts from reviewers.**

**THERE WILL BE 100 PROMPTS FILLED! Submitted by reviewers. Only unique and fun requests will be considered, but it's not promised that all will be filled! Please don't take offense if your prompt isn't filled immediately/ever. **

**RULES FOR REVIEWERS:**

**1. Nothing NC-17. If it's smut you want, look somewhere else (or send Cereal a PM- she might be more willing to talk it over in private).**

**2. The prompt has to be D/C. This is a Duncan/Courtney challenge, so duh!**

**3. No multi-chapter prompts! Each prompt will be filled between 1,000 and 5,000 words!**

**4. Be specific while requesting. The more detail, the easier it is to write! Try to be original and open minded! The more creative and unique your prompt is, the better chance it has of being filled.**

**5. You may submit more than one prompt, but please don't submit the same prompt twice!**

**6. Have fun!**

**Example request:**

**Setting: Alternate Universe, High School**

**Prompt: Duncan and Courtney both are in home ec. They get paired up on a project together, and it turns out Duncan sucks at even making toast, much less baking. Courtney teaches him and they get an A in the end!**

**Preferences: I'd like it fluffy, and if Duncan and Courtney were freshmen. So kind of innocent. No need for any kissing or anything, just cuteness.**

* * *

I look up at the both of them and raise a brow. "Why are you challenging me, of all people?"

Duncan snorted. "You're the one with no life. You'd take on any challenge, any day."

It's not as offensive as it should be.

* * *

_SEND IN YOUR PROMPTS! FIRST COME, FIRST SERVED, BUT ONLY IF THE PROMPT IS GOOD/ORIGINAL!_


End file.
